bumblebee's ultimate dilemma
by UltraSparky12
Summary: Chapter 1 the interrogation The war for cybertron is over all across the universe, the cybertronians, autobots and decepticons return home. The autobots and decepticons unfortunately shared iacon city, because 2 days ago, there was a deadly dark energon leak, that kill a decepticon, and the decepticons had to put the whole city of kaon into quarantine. On the east side of iacon


Chapter 1 the interrogation

The war for cybertron is over all across the universe, the cybertronians, autobots and decepticons return home. The autobots and decepticons unfortunately shared iacon city, because 2 days ago, there was a deadly dark energon leak, that kill a decepticon, and the decepticons had to put the whole city of kaon into quarantine. On the east side of iacon, bumblebee is waiting for cliffjumper, cliffjumper had arrived, "hey bumblebee, how's going?" asked cliffjumper. "I'm doing quite well, thought it is good to see you since the war ended, and i kind of had a little fun." said bumblebee. "Uh, a little? It was an insane war! No one has fun during a war." said cliffjumper, envious of bumblebee. "What? Um i don't think i should tell you." said bumblebee, feeling embarrassed. Later that day, bumblebee and cliffjumper both headed to cliffjumpers house to talk. "Okay, you have your phone, right?" asked cliffjumper, bumblebee checked his phone, "now let's start with the first phone number, who is it that you "hanged out with" when you first met them." bumblebee checked his contacts on his phone, the only text message after the war, was shadowstriker, the message reads, "hey bug, the war had ended, since you have my number, i had texted you, as i want you to have some time alone with me, i let you give a tit fuck when i had captured you." bumblebee puts his phone away, he looks at cliffjumper, "okay, guess this is awkward, but fucking a decepticon while in captivity? It's like she wanted to do it before the war started, but she was too late, tell me how did you manage to get in contact with her?" said cliffjumper, as he started to write in his notepad. "Well, it started when i was racing to the gates of iacon city…"

-FLASHBACK-

-cybertron-during war-

Bumblebee was trying to head to iacon city when he got hit by an emp shock blast, which he uses from the energy from his stinger. When he transformed, he can't move, he sees a decepticon, it is female. "Your not going anywhere, your going to stay with me forever." said the silhouette. Bumblebee had fallen out of conscious, but when he woke up, he was cuffed to an examination table. He looked down, the same decepticon was there. She got up on him, putting her armored crotch on bumblebee's crotch. "Why are you doing this? We're in a war!" said bumblebee. "Because i wanted to do this before the war started." said shadowstriker. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around shadowstrikers waist, and pulled her close, then they started to kiss, then things started to tense up. Bumblebee now put his hand underneath shadowstrikers pelvis plate, and started rubbing her vagina. a few minutes later, they had started to fuck. bumblebee, grabbing shadowstrikers tits, then shadowstriker, who is on bumblebee's dick, going up and down on it, a few more minutes later, "i think i'm going to cum" said bumblebee. and bumblebee squirted his sperm on shadowstrikers face. later, bumblebee had asked shadowstriker for her phone number, so he can contact her after the war is over.

-flashforward-

"okay, guess that was to hard, you had gotten shadowstriker phone number, but, you had been accused of cheating with other girls. correct?" said cliffjumper, "well, no, i wasn't cheating on other girls, if i was, i would do it carefully, and not get caught." said bumblebee.

**okay guys, thats chapter 1 for you, tell me who should be with bumblebee in the next chapter, now it has to be a female, not humans, or aliens, just cybertronians, and i will say no to any female dinobots, bumblebee won't last a chapter with those. i'll be making chapter 2 soon, but not now, maybe over summer vacation.**


End file.
